goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CageBreak
Actually, I read it because I was bored and have no life, but you are correct in the universe being messed up, regardless. ^-^ Though I'm female as well, I'd rather not chase after world domination, or any leadership rule, really. Too much work. C> Anywho, welcome, and we look forward to your assistance. As for the box thingies, I'm new too, so I just went in and looked at how others did theirs. Just act like you're gonna edit it, but then back out instead after you're done getting your point of reference. ^-^; RoleOfDATS 17:42, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Fweep ... Thanks. A lot. I was wondering if anyone would ever actually look at it, you know, because I've never had much success with being noticed on other sites. Except, of course, for the ones I was a moderator on. Gyah. I just keep chattering on, don't I? Ah, well. It's late here, so maybe that has something to do with it. Actually, I've never used this whole User Talk thing before, so I'm really hoping this works. I'm not even sure if you know I'm writing this, come to think of it. Squid, man, I feel like a newbie. Just to add to it all, I have absolutely no idea what Time Zone I'm in. Way to make myself feel dumb, eh? But wait! Hope is not lost! I just figured out how to add my time/signature in! Giddy yay-yay. --Cage 21:38, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Heh... Don't worry about it. After all, I'm bored and have no life, so I'm the perfect person to greet others who suddenly show up! ^-^ By the way, noticed you put a blue box for Susa... who's a Venus Adept. O.o If you want, head over to my page and edit it to look at the box for the 'FELIX HATER'. You can get the color values you need for earth there. Just be sure to back out of it after copying the values. ^-^; I'm actually gonna be using the 0.1 version of the GS Editor to start putting up more specifics on monsters. Wanna help? By the way, if you didn't know already, you can sign your name by typing four tildes (~). RoleOfDATS 23:40, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ...! Aw, man! Thanks a lot, really. I was sort of going for Izumo colours, which happen to be some of my favourite. Thanks, though; I'll get right on the whole Venus Adept thing. I did already know about the tildes, but thanks anyway. I... have no idea what the 0.1 version of the GS Editor is. *Blink* Now I feel stupid again. Thanking you muches, Cage 07:20, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ^-^ Heh, no problem. By the way, the site for the GS editor is found here. Feel free to go in there and check things out. By the way, nice job so far with the typo hunting! I'm gonna be working on the monster data pages some more, which I use that editor to get the data for. Perhaps you'll catch a typo I missed! XD RoleOfDATS 00:33, 21 November 2008 (UTC) {*.*} Thanks(Again). The typo hunting is actually quite fun. I'm using someone else's computer for now, so I can't download the editor... But if I manage to finally get my own laptop, I'd be happy to help! Beware the little white bunnies that hop in the field, Cage 06:57, 21 November 2008 (UTC)